Sick Day
by Rosebud77
Summary: Eridan has a fever and more importantly, the hots for Sollux. This is another anon-requested fan-fic. Send in submissions and i'll write you one!


CA: Sol please come over. I'm sick as hell and I'm lonely too.

TA: No, fuck you. Why would II wa2te my time on you and rii2k gettiing 2iick?

CA: Please sol. I feel like I'm dyin ovver here.

TA: Fiine. But ii'm not rubbiing your feet or anythiing 2tupiid liike that.

About ten minutes later, Sollux arrives at your hive. He knocks but you are too struck with illness to even _stand_, let alone _answer_ the door. Right now, you are sprawled out on your couch being crushed under your husktop. The only thing you could manage to tug over you for warmth was your long cape. Seahorse Dad is no where to be found. He probably wouldn't care anyway. That _jerk_.

You yell as loud as you possibly can with this _killer_ sore throat. "Just get in here, sol."

He opens the door and shuts it quietly. He turns to walk towards you and makes a face.

"You look worthe than uthual, Fiithdiick."

Gog. _That lisp_. You can't stand it.

WWhateva. Atleast he cared enough to come over. _Unlike fef_.

You don't reply with any of your regular comebacks because you just don't fuckin feel like it. He noticed that you didn't join in on the usual banter and now looks generally concerned.

"Tho whatth wrong?" He spits while leaning on the couch's arm.

"Everythin." You manage to croak out. "Seriously sol, I feel like I'm goin to just close my eyes and not wwake up."

His eyes knot together and he places a hand tenderly against your heated forehead.

"Jeguth," He mumbles," You really _are_ thick… II thought you miight be makiing it up just to get me to viithiit you."

"Wwhy did you come anywway then?"

_Do you like me enough to have visited me even if I wasn't on my death bed_? You think.

"I bet AA ten buckth thaying that you weren't really thick." He cracks a smile. "I lost."

_Oh_.

"Wwhateva. Go claim your prize." You turn bitterly away from him and wince at the sudden movement.

"Hey II came all the way over here and your jutht going to iignore me?" He reaches out for your back but then drops his hand. "Ok, II liied. II came becauthe ii wath worriied and ii know your luthuth ith a total douche."

"Really?" You sniffle a bit and turn back to him. He nods and gives you a half-smirk.

Sollux is a dick sometimes but he really is a good friend.

Even if he doesn't consider you as a friend.

"If you came here to help then go get me something to drink. I'm wwithering awway from thirst."

"Drama queen" Sol grumbles as he gets up to search for a water bottle.

Laughter erupts from your kitchen.

"Wwhat?"

"Oh gog. That ith two funny."

Sollux returns with an unopened trolqifina brand bottle and…

OH NO.

GOG NO.

….your bucket.

It's old, dusty, and your pretty sure a mouse shit in it.

"Thith ith tho thad."

You blush.

"Sol. Please go put that back wwhere you found it." You say in a monotone voice. "Unless you plan on filling it."

Now it's his turn to flush a honey-mustard yellow.

"No! I juth found iit and ii thought iit wath funny!" He says quickly, trying to hide the embarassment in his voice.

"It's okay. I wwas just kiddin." You were not kidding.

He shoves the water into your hand and sits far away from you.

You drink it slowly and watch him start to perspire.

When you finally finish he is twiddling nervously with his thumbs.

"Sol."

"Yeth?" He says, looking up at you.

"Come here."

He looks nervously around the room and then walks to you.

You sit up, ignoring the pain it causes in your lungs.

He squats to get onto your level of vision and you push your lips against his, surprising him.

He pulls away in disgust.

"Sorry." you mutter.

"No, you just thartled me."

Then he presses into you and kisses you deeply.

You slip your tongue into his mouth and feel his set of four sharp fangs. You cock your head to the side and tug your hands through his hair.

You find his horns and start stroking them gently. He recieves a tingle that works through his body and he can't help but gasp at the touch.

Gog, that moan turned you on.

You start fondling his horns and use your other hand to reach down to his buckle.

You want his bulge so bad. You want to know if he has double of everything.

You tug him onto the couch and start unzipping his pants.

You smile because he allows you into his boxers.

When you finally get through all of his defenses and pull his shorts down, a two bulges emerge from his nook. So, the rumors are true, you think to yourself. I'll need two hands then.

You start pumping one of the tenticals and move your hand to the other. Sollux pulls his hands up from gripping the couch coushins and places them on your horns. It's obvious he's had experience handling two objects at once because he really knows how to work them both equally. You groan loudly. It's been forever since anyone has touched you like this.

You can feel his bulges start to tense and stand to tug your pants down.

You want him in you before he bursts.

You bend over and sollux positions against your rear. You start pumping your bulge in anticipation. He grabs your horns and thrusts into you with a grunt. You moan in pleasure and bite your lip to try and keep the guilty screams inside.

"Fuck ED, you…" He huffs, " oh gog."

It's happening. You are about to fill a bucket with _Sollux Captor_.

He climaxes inside of you and the extra pressure causes you to burst as well.

You let the genetic material flow from you and into the bucket.

You kiss him lightly on the cheek and he smiles at you.

"Tho what happened to you being thick?" He winks.

You smile.

"I don't knoww. I feel a lot better noww."


End file.
